Development
by Heavenly Grace
Summary: Heero was never used to having to work for anyone but Doctor J, but once Heero starts working for the Tokyo Times he’ll learn how good he had it working for the old doctor. Especially with Usagi Aino as his boss.
1. Applications

Development

**By Heavenly Grace**

_Summary_: _Heero was never used to having to work for anyone but Doctor J, but once Heero starts working for the Tokyo Times he'll learn how good he had it working for the old doctor. Especially with Usagi Aino as his boss._

* * *

**Applications: To do or not to do, that is the question!**

Heero knew he would regret Quatre convincing him to apply for the photography job at the Tokyo Times. Heero enjoyed only one thing besides fighting, and that was photography, but applying at Tokyo Times was a bit much. For once in his life Heero felt poorly prepared. He looked at the tall building, trying to figure out exactly how many stories high it was. He was at 27 when he was interrupted,

"Do you plan on going in or are you just going to stare at the architecture all day?" A rough voice questioned.

Heero brushed the comment off and walked into the building. The main entrance hall was huge, and as Heero headed towards the front desk he noticed all of the businessmen in suits walk, and run across the floor carrying mail here, information there. The movement reminded Heero of the battlefield, minus the weapons of destruction, and mobile suits. There were places to go, people to meet, and missions to complete. Maybe this wouldn't be entirely dreadful after all.

Once Heero reached the front desk he looked for a receptionist but came up empty handed. He looked over the desk, but to no avail. He sighed and began to turn around.

"Sir?" He heard a voice call to him, he turned back around and walked back to the blonde woman behind the desk. She was a complete mess, her shirt was unbuttoned a bit too much and full of wrinkles, her hair was no longer in a nice bun, and her lipstick was slightly smudged. Obviously something was up.

"Can I help you sir?" She asked again, he looked at her nametag and it read Minako Aino. He knew that name.

"I'm responding to the Want ad for a photographer" Heero said.

"Oh isn't that…will you cut that out!" The woman looked at the floor and kicked something lightly.

"Ow, Minako you're so mean too me!"

Heero knew that voice; he knew that voice all too well.

"My God Duo," Heero sneered crossing his arms, "You can't even leave your girlfriend alone at work?"

Minako looked shocked, and a certain braided Gundam Pilot found his way out from under the reception desk. He adjusted his collar and stood up straight giving his signature grin.

"You're just jealous Heero that my girlfriend is a hot babe." Duo said, kissing Minako on the cheek, "I'll see ya later babe, and you might wanna clean up you don't want Us—"

"What the hell is going on here Minako?" A feminine voice yelled, the tapping of a high heel echoed throughout the now silent room, "You beg and plead for me to get you a job here, I get it for you, and this is how you repay me, by neglecting your responsibilities and making out with your boyfriend under the counter! We're not in Highschool anymore Minako, but I don't think you've realized that, I have no choice but to fire you."

"Usagi to see us…" Duo finished cringing.

Heero looked at the woman who has just verbally attacked Minako, at first glance he thought he had seen an angel in business clothing. She was beautiful, with long silvery blonde hair and light blue eyes, which were covered by black-rimmed glasses. She was about five foot two inches, but the shoes make her about three inches taller. But with another glance the beauty was robbed by the angered look on her face, she had her hands clenched at her sides and continued to tap her foot, Heero wasn't sure if it was something she did on purpose to intimidate people like Minako or it was just a nervous habit.

"F—Fine!" Minako yelled back, "I didn't like working here anyway, let's go Duo." She stormed away and looked at Heero, "Nice meeting you Heero."

Heero didn't respond, he wasn't really that thrilled at meeting the infamous Minako Aino girlfriend of his friend Duo Maxwell. She was too sugary and nice, she reminded him of Relena. A woman he most certainly wanted to forget. Everyone around returned to what they were doing, not wanting to be the next victim of the yelling spree.

"I'm sorry for that sir, I can't deal with incompetence. What can I do for you?" Usagi asked.

"I'm here to talk to the Editor-in-Chief, I'm here about the photographer job." Heero said monotonously.

"Lucky you, you're talking to her." Usagi replied with a grin on her face.

Heero couldn't believe it, this woman was _the_ Usagi Aino, famous journalist and editor-in-chief of the Tokyo Times. She barely looked 21; she looked like a little girl in her mother's clothes. He was speechless.

"What? Is there something in my teeth?" She freaked out and pulled out a compact mirror inspecting her teeth meticulously.

"No there's nothing in your teeth. I just came by to pick up the application form and drop off my portfolio." Heero replied, motioning to the large black artists portfolio he had in his hand.

"No problem, let me just find the forms." Usagi walked behind the now vacant receptionist desk and looked for the papers, "Minako is such a slob! I can't find anything here!"

Heero grinned, this woman continued to bash Minako even when she wasn't there to defend herself. The frustration, which was clearly imprinted on Usagi's face, made her look cute. Heero shook his head; he shouldn't think of her like that, this could be his future boss. And he learned the hard way that you should never get involved with the people you work with.

"Found them!" Usagi said handing Heero a packet of papers, "Just fill them out and have them back by tomorrow. I'll take your portfolio and put them with the others."

Heero handed over his portfolio and started to walk away.

"Mr. Yuy." Usagi called, "Don't forget, tomorrow."

Heero nodded and left. Boy that Usagi woman was something else. Hopefully Heero wasn't making a mistake in applying here.

* * *

Let me know what you think!


	2. Stonewall Usagi

Development

**By Heavenly Grace**

* * *

**Stonewall Usagi: Don't let her scare you!**

Usagi shut the light on her desk, and picked up her suitcase. It had been a long day of fine-tuning articles, and going through photos for tomorrow's paper and tonight Usagi was going to have the pleasure of looking through almost twenty-five photography portfolios. She wished Ami wasn't heading out to dinner with her boyfriend, and then she would have had someone to help her out. But Ami deserved a break, she put up with Usagi's nagging during the day so Usagi wasn't going to make her suffer any longer.

She walked past the cubicles of all the higher-level writers and came across something interesting. She walked into the extremely small cubicle and saw that this particular desk was covered in small cartoon drawings. Usagi always loved cartoons even to this day, you could spot her in the local bookstore buying her favorite Manga. She turned on the desk light and saw some amazing drawings. Then she came across a drawing of herself, with horns and a pitchfork. Did her worker's really hate her this much? She knew they didn't like her, but as of late it seemed like they hated her. But wasn't she suppose to be tough, she needed to run this paper effectively, and the only way to get that done was to be tough…right?

"_Why are you such a crybaby Usagi?" _

_"You really need to grow up, you're such a baby Usagi!"_

_"You should toughen up Usagi, unless you want people walking all over you for the rest of your life!"_

_"Usagi, I can't deal with this anymore. You're too childish; I need a real woman who I can start a family with. I'm leaving for America, and I'm going to be back in about four years. If you haven't changed in four years Usagi, you can kiss Crystal Tokyo goodbye!"_

She was suppose to be tough, she was suppose to be a working woman who would never get walked all over. She was going to be the woman that Mamoru wanted her to be, even though it got harder and harder every moment of the day. She felt like a sheep in wolf's clothing, even though that's not the correct saying. She hated her job, she really did, and all she wanted to do was becoming a loving mother and a good wife. But this was the obstacle placed in her way, and she needed to get through it no matter what the cost. She loved Mamoru with all her heart and would do anything for him.

She left the building without another thought of the negative feeling her employees had for her. They were _her_ employees and if they didn't like it they could leave, and that's what was great about the Tokyo Times, it was the only large newspaper within most of Japan. None of her workers would ever find a better job anywhere else. She got into her car and headed back to her apartment.

Once she got in she noticed that her sister was sleeping on the couch with the TV still blaring the black and white fuzziness of when a movie had finished. Usagi knew that meant Minako had been watching Casablanca again, Minako loved that movie. Usagi did too, but she never got the time to sit down with her sister and actually watch it in its entirety. Usagi covered her sister with a blanket and kissed her on the forehead. She felt awful about firing her in the morning, but it had to be done. Usagi then turned to the TV, she shut it off and tried to eject the VHS. For some reason it only came a quarter of the way out. Usagi tried her best to pull it out but only managed to break the VHS in pieces.

"Oh no!" Usagi gasped as she tried her best of put the VHS back together.

It was impossible, it was broken, and that was the end of it. Usagi tossed the debris in the garbage and sat down at the kitchen table and tried to figure out what to do. She looked at her watch, it was still 11:30, and Blockbuster closed at midnight. This gave Usagi a brilliant idea. She ran for the elevator and once she got in she rapidly pushed the main level button.

"Somebody's in a rush." The young man next to her said.

"It's a long story, but I have to head to Blockbuster and get there before it closes or my sister will hate me for the rest of my life." Usagi said, her mind still on the Casablanca VHS that was now in her garbage can.

"Really? I have to return these DVD's by tonight or I'm going to get charged almost twenty bucks!" The boy replied, "We could carpool if you want."

"That would be wonderful!" Usagi said smiling, which was one of her more natural reflexes, "Only problem is, is that I don't know your name."

"Oh how rude of me," The platinum blonde hair boy replied, "I'm Quatre Winner, and you are?"

"I'm Usagi Aino." Usagi said, holding out her hand for a handshake.

Quatre shook her hand in return as the elevator door opened. Usagi was grateful that he didn't know who she was, or if he did he didn't make a big deal out of it.

"Let's go, we have a mission to complete!" Usagi said as she dashed out.

Quatre sighed, and chased after her to the parking lot. They both ran past rows and rows of Mercedes Benz and Porsche, and finally reached Usagi's Volkswagen Buggy Convertible. It was in neon pink, blinding neon pink even at night. Usagi hopped in and motioned for Quatre to do the same.

"You have quite the car, Miss. Aino." Quatre said admiring the leather interior, and navigational system.

"Thank you, but just call me Usagi. I get enough formalities at work to last me a lifetime." Usagi said, pulling out of the parking spot and heading towards the street.

"I know about that more then you could imagine." Quatre said, obviously he was referring too Winner Company. The Winner Corporation was a supplier of War goods, and technologies to the countries of Earth and recently the Colonies. Usagi knew everything about him, she knew who he was before he even said it. It was her job to know about people like Quatre Winner.

Usagi didn't say another thing and concentrated on the road, weaving in and out of traffic. Quatre was clutching on to the door handle for dear life, once they got there Quatre jumped out of the car, he was a bit in shock not expecting someone like Usagi to be speeding through Tokyo's streets at night.

"Let's hurry we have about fifteen minutes!" Usagi dashed into Blockbuster, while Quatre walked casually behind her.

Quatre smiled, Usagi was such a nice girl minus the whole speeding thing. But Quatre liked her, she was sweet, and very charming. He definitely made the right choice in moving to Tokyo…even if it was for a more serious mission then returning DVD's to Blockbuster at midnight.

* * *


	3. Snapshot Stories

Development

**By Heavenly Grace**

I've gotten some very interesting reviews, and I'm grateful for all of them especially the one from **Angelight**. _Constructive_ critics always make me happy.

* * *

**Snapshot Stories: Smile for the camera!**

It was 9:16 when Minako woke up. It was very early for Minako, but she didn't care. After yesterdays events Minako was very nonchalant about a lot of things. Not moving from her position on the couch she noticed there was a DVD post and a rather large post-it note on top of it.

_Dear Minako,_

_I know you're going to hate me once you read this, if you don't already from yesterday's incident at work. I came in last night and found you sleeping on the couch with the TV still on. When I attempted to take out the Casablanca VHS from the VCR it broke. I tried my best to fix it and you know me with fixing anything. So I went out to Blockbuster and bought you a DVD of Casablanca. That's all I could think of to repair the damage I caused. I hope you can find it in you to forgive me. _

_I went to work, but before I left Matoko called inviting you to lunch and I promised her I'd let you know. Give her a call back just in case. I hope you have a better day then mine, because I know that I'm going to dread mine especially since I'm having a meeting with the CEO this afternoon. See you at dinner._

_Love,_

_Usagi_

Minako put the note down, and curled up tighter into her blanket. She couldn't help but be angry with Usagi. Their mother had given them that VHS for their tenth birthday; Minako closed her eyes and remembered how happy their mother looked when they had opened that gift. Her eye shone with sheer joy, and a motherly look that couldn't be given by just anyone. That was the last time she had ever seen her mother so happy, because three weeks later she had died of complications of hemophilia. They both had been devastated, but Usagi eventually just let it go, where Minako could not. She loved her mother, she was everything to her, well at least when she was ten years old. Minako held back tears, as she clutched tighter to the blanket around her.

After taking a deep breath Minako released herself from the makeshift cocoon and looked at the DVD Usagi had left her. It wasn't the same; it would never be the same. But Minako knew that Usagi meant well, even if she had completely ignored the sentimental value the VHS held for Minako. Ever since Usagi's boyfriend Mamoru had left for America Usagi had changed. It was as if she had a spilt personality, at times she was the frigid and icy, business suit Usagi Aino and then at times she was the lovable and caring, Usa-chan that Minako had grown up with in Juuban. And as of late the Ice Queen was winning the battle.

Minako tossed the DVD on the couch, and walked to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and washed her face with freezing cold water in efforts to wake herself up completely. After brushing her teeth and combing out the few knots that had managed their way to get into her hair Minako decided it was time to call Matoko.

"Hello, Thank you for calling the Juno Café, this is Matoko speaking how may I help you?" Matoko's voice sounded extremely sugarcoated and fake, Minako laughed.

"This is Minako Aino and I'd like to talk to the _real_ Matoko not the _fake_ Matoko."

"Hey Mina-chan, what's up?"

"I got your message from Usagi, I'd love to hang out for lunch!" Minako said.

"That would be great, you could come here once we close for some tea and some salad or something." Matoko replied, she had just opened up a Café down by the community center. Minako loved going there and getting free food from her best friend. Though to Minako's dismay she had to pay last time she had visited.

"Hold on a second Matoko, I have a beep." Minako looked at the caller I.D. and noticed that she was getting a call from the modeling agent she had contacted a couple of months back, "Can I call you right back Matoko? It's Dorothy from the modeling agency!"

"I'll let you go, meet me around 4!" Matoko said hanging up.

Minako squealed as she changed the line.

"Hello?"

"Hi, this is Dorothy Catalonia from Fashion Grammar Modeling Agency may I please speak to Minako Aino?"

"This is she."

"Minako, how nice it is to speak to you again. I've got some very great news!"

"Really?"

"One of our model's broke her leg during a skiing trip and we need a replacement. My boss felt that you were the best candidate to replace her." Dorothy began, "There is one problem, we're leaving for Paris this Friday for a photo shoot and we'll need you to be ready to leave for a couple of weeks by then."

"Are you kidding me? I could be ready by tonight if you needed me too!" Minako said.

"Could you?" Dorothy said, "Because originally we were planning to leave for tonight. If you could be that would be fantastic."

"Yes, yes, yes!" Minako started dancing around the kitchen, "The only problem is, is that I can't drive…I can't seem to pass my road test."

"Not a problem, I'll have someone pick you up around 9 o'clock, Please be ready by then. I'll be seeing you soon." Minako heard a click and hung up the phone as well.

She ran and got changed out of the clothes she had slept in, grabbed her purse and ran out the door. She had people to tell, and she had about an hour to do it if she planned on getting anything done. Minako knew this was going to be a hectic day but was ready to face it. She would let Usagi slide this time, because there were more important matters at hand then yelling at Usagi, which she did often. Minako left the apartment building and headed towards the bus station, her first destination was the Auto Shop where Duo worked. She never did enjoy running away from problems, but this was the chance of a lifetime. And she knew her mother wouldn't want her to pass it up.

* * *

"Hello Mr. Song, it's good to see that you're doing well."

"I would say the same about you Miss. Aino." The old wrinkled man replied in a superior tone, "Let's get this done with, I don't want to spend anymore time looking through photographs of wannabe photographers then I have too."

"Surely Mr. Song."

Usagi sighed as she presented the five portfolios' that had passed her inspection earlier that morning. Usagi was dead tired, but covered it up quite nicely with layers upon layers of makeup, she looked like plastic but it was better then looking weak and tired.

"This boy, Heero Yuy, has talent I like his work. Hire him." Mr. Song tossed some pictures in Usagi's direction.

Usagi picked them up and inspected them, most of them of a suburban area. She looked at the last picture, and noticed two people were in it. A woman and a small child, in looking more closely she discovered that the woman was none other than Relena Peacecraft, former Queen of the World and the small child looked shockingly like her. They were standing in front of a beautiful Victorian house with smiles on their faces.

There was no mistaking it, Usagi even double checked the identity of the woman in the picture with the photo database. Relena Peacecraft was said to have died in a shuttle accident five years ago. Usagi had even done the article on it when she was still a journalists. How did Heero Yuy have a picture of her from two years ago? It didn't make sense…unless Relena Peacecraft wasn't really dead.


End file.
